Luna Roja ( Hallowen )
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Es un SasuHina de Hallowen. Entren y leanlo ;) será interesante. ¿Un rencuentro o quizás primer encuentro? descubrelo. One-short


Bueno este es un one-shot para un concurso, a decir verdad para el primer concurso en el que participo. Siempre a los que quería entrar estaban cerrados o ya iban a cerrar, vaya mi suerte.

Es para el Concurso SasuHina Fc.

Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son obra de Kishimoto.

-Hablan-

"Piensan"

El -Flash Back- Son recuerdos del pasado.

-Bueno como verán ya pasó hallowen hace un rato, pero no puede terminarla a tiempo. Igual espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Luna Roja**

**.**

0o0

El temor siempre presente,

La tempestad acechando,

Y un recuerdo volando.

0o0

.

Recuerdos vuelan libres por mi cabeza, un mar de mil emociones brota a flor de piel.

Lo que veo no lo creo, es imposible.

Extraños pensamientos, extrañas emociones, todo es extraño.

Al mirar a mi alrededor no hace falta decir nada. La consecuencia a sido inesperada, más también raramente anhelada.

.

-Flash Back , hace nueve años atrás-

-¿Está pronta?- preguntó una voz muy familiar y tranquila.

-No..aún no- dije, yo,una pequeña niña de alrededor de 7 años.

-Vamos, su padre se enfadara si vuelves tarde- dijo con la expresión seria, Nhaity.

-Esta bien Nhaity- dije dulcemente

Nos encaminamos a la puerta de la mansión, atravesando las lujosas salas, hasta la entrada.

Yo iba disfrazada de oveja, si cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años me gustaban las ovejas...

Una vez fuera caminamos por las calles infestadas de monstruos, niños disfrazados. Era Hallowen. Época del miedo y terror de todo niño y niña.

Camine de la mano con ,paramos en algunas puertas a pedir dulces.

.Toc toc.

Nos miraba asombrada una mujer adulta, fingiendo tener miedo.

-Dulce o Truco- dije intentando asustarla. Aunque la verdad no tenía nada para tirarle si se negaba a darme dulces. Y además no me lo permitiría mi nana Nhaity. "Eso no es digno de un Hyuga" diría mi padre.

-Dulce- dijo la señora amable- ahora voy por los dulces, espérame un poquito-dijo refiriendo-ce a mi nana.

Yo tenía una pequeña calabaza naranja con una cara dibujada en negro. Mire a mi nana y ella sólo sonrió con paciencia.

Al poco tiempo volvió la mujer. Ella tenía el cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos. Piel delicada y clara, seguramente muy sensible.

-Bueno aquí tienes linda ovejita- dijo a modo dulce la mujer.

Cuando iba a tomar los dulces un niño apareció de la nada.

- ¡No, mamá esos dulces son míos!- dijo rápidamente él y los arrebató antes de que pudiera tomarlos.

- Sasuke porfavor, devuelve los dulces- dijo tranquila.

-No-dijo terco el niño.

-¡Fugakuuu!

Se sintieron unos pasos y apreció una figura corpulenta, él era muy parecido a el niño, seguramente su padre. Tenía pelo negro corto y ojos negros.

-Sasuke- dijo en tono frío y firme el mayor.

-Pero papá.. - insistió el niño de pelo negro corto, al igual que sus ojos.

-Déjalo porfavor papá, sabes lo obstinado y caprichoso que es, es todo un **Uchiha**, no se va a rendir papá -dijo un niño de 13 años, mayor por cinco años a Sasuke.

La escena era presenciada por mi nana y yo que no sabíamos qué hacer, si irnos sin los dulces o esperar. La madre miraba a Sasuke suplicante.

Él no quería por nada del mundo desistir.

-Itachi, ubícate, Sasuke no puede ser un malcriado que no aprecie nada y no sepa compartir, ese no es _el legado de un Uchiha._ -dijo serio y demandante Fugaku.

-Lo siento padre- dijo el hermano mayor.

-Bueno Sasuke es hora de que compartas- dijo dulce Mikoto, su madre, observando a los ojos negros del niño. Negro contra Negro.

-Mamá yo quiero esos dulces- dijo suplicante el niño, de forma muy tierna, sus ojitos negros parecieron agrandarse y demostrar mucho brillo.

Lo estaba logrando, estaba conquistando a su madre para quedarse con lo _suyo. **Los dulces caseros de mamá.**_

Las miradas de Itachi y de Fugaku destellaron, ellos notaron el truco de Sasuke. Él podía convencer a su madre, pero a su hermano y padre se veía difícil. Sobretodo cuando tú aliado se cambia de bando por tú padre.

- Es un truco - susurro Fugaku y Mikoto captó enseguida a que se refería.

-Basta Sasuke compartirás los dulces con esta niña, devuélvelos- dijo firme la mujer.

Yo sentí las manos de mi nana sobre mis hombros.

-No se moleste nosotras nos vamos, vamos Hinata- dijo intentando huir de esa disputa familiar. Se notaba que se le estaba acabando la paciencia por todo ese problema.

-S-sí- Le respondí a Nhaity.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Mikoto algo alarmada.

El niño finalmente cedió y me abrió las manos enfrente con los dulces a mi descomposición.

-Sasuke podría ir con ustedes, junto a Itachi, ¿eh?, porfavor es que nosotros nos tenemos que ir a trabajar- dijo Mikoto que veía como su marido se había ido y ahora volvía con un traje negro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede dejar a sus hijos con extraños? - Dijo mi nana.

- Oh, no me recuerdan, yo soy la mejor amiga de la madre de Hinata , aparte los conozco, sobretodo a esta pequeña, quizá ella no se acuerde de mi, ni de mi familia pero yo soy tú madrina- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, Mikoto- dijo haciendo memoria- entonces no hay problema- diciendo eso partimos los cuatro: mi nana, Itachi,Sasuke y yo.

-Fin del Flash Back -

.

Observé todo y lo vi. En el marco de la habitación había una sombra negra apoyada cómodamente.

-¿Quién eres?- dije temerosa.

- ¿Quién crees que soy?-dijo la voz segura.

- Un extraño... ¿Un Acosador?

-¿Acosador? ... ¿yo? - dijo respondiéndome con preguntas.

-si tú, me secuestraste- dije al ver que estaba atada al parecer.

- ..Yo no fui..

- Oh discúlpame, seguro fue un señor invisible- dije con sarcasmo retándolo.

- .. Es posible..

-¡Ya deja de Jugar!

- Bueno... sólo debes darme lo que quiero..

- ¿Qué quieres? - dije seria y enojada, no estaba dispuesta a negociar con un posible violador, desesperado sexual o un demente, oh no, no conseguiría nada de mi. No de la nueva Hinata de 16 años que no se cree cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?-dijo

- No sé... dime que quieres... o mejor , yo sé con que te puedo pagar..

- ¿Así?

-..si..

- Dime .. ¿cómo?..

- Umm quizá si te acercas un poquito lo descubras...

Rió el desgraciado.

- ¿Acercarme?

- ..si.. ¿Hay algún problema? - fingí no saber a que se refería.

- Si lo hay... mira yo sé que tu sabes MUCHOS estilos marciales, bueno eso es obvio porque eres una Hime (princesa).

-Estoy atada.. ¿Lo olvidas? - dije pareciendo tranquila, aunque él había descubierto mi plan de seducirlo y golpearlo con las piernas hasta que me liberara.

- ¿si tú estuvieras en mi lugar confiarías en ti? - la vio dudar- se sincera.

- ..no..

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?

-¡No empieces!

-Bueno... se enojo la Hime - dijo en tono burlon y añadió- responderme a una pregunta, ¿Estás enamorada de Naruto?

La vio dudar- Responde Si o No.

-..No te importa..-murmuro..

-Claro que me importa sino no lo preguntaría tonta..

-¿Tonta?...tú eres..-la interrumpió.

-Si..- salió de la oscuridad y se situó frente a ella. Era nadie más ni nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha- Que pena que se acabó el juego y yo que me estaba divirtiendo.

-S-sasuke.. ..- se armo de valor y preguntó- ¿Por qué quieres saber si me gusta Naruto?..

-Mmmm... no soy bueno para estas cosas...

-Sólo responde...

-Respondeme tú primero.

-.. Bueno- dijo no muy conforme- .. No..no me gusta Naruto-kun, ya desistí a él. Ahora dime tú.

- Eso..eso es lo que quería escuchar.. muy bien Hime..-susurro sensual el Uchiha.

-¿S-sasuke?..- lo vi desconcertada..

- Si Hime... _**Mi** hime_.. , ahora te daré tú premio- dijo acercándose, dejando que se notara su _roja _camisa.

- ¿mi premio?..-boqueé.. sasuke se estaba comportando extraño.

-..si..-susurro muy cerca de mi rostro

Sin más tomó mis mejillas y depositó sus labios sobre los míos..instintivamente mis ojos se abrieron mucho dejando ver mi asombro, él sonrió sobre mis labios.

Un dulce sabor a néctar quedo impregnado en mi, él sólo se alejó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al salir del Shock el recuerdo volvió a mi mente, sonreí con melancolía.

- Eres caprichoso..

-¿ Qué?

- Eras un niño caprichoso y egoísta, al parecer no cambiaste Sasuke..

-Hmp ahora que lo recuerdas.. deberemos arreglar el asunto, porque nadie se debe saber de _**ese** _momento- tomó una pausa- ya sé..mañana será Hallowen..

-Ammm ¿sí?

- y..creo que debería castigarte por ser una chica mala..

- ¿yo?

-tú, no deberías recordar mis momentos vergonzosos de mi infancia...

- Pero eras muy tierno.. y egoísta.. pero sobre todo tierno

-Si lo sé, me amas..

-Yo no dije eso..

-Lo pensaste..

-N-no-sasuke me miró a los ojos- bueno si...

-Como decía para Hallowen recibirás tú castigo.. serás mi monstrito. Te vestirás de...

-N-no s-sasuke porfavor... -lo miraba con suplica, pensando " porfavor de neko no, porfavor de neko no".

-...de neko..

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo kya"

-porfavor...no.

- solo diré que tú te lo ganaste..

Tomó valor y dijo lo que pensaba- Entonces tú también te vestirás de gato...-su voz fue algo temblorosa al final pero al menos no se entrecorto.

La chica azabache se encontraba sonrojada y pensativa, mañana sería un día interesante... quizás.


End file.
